Paradise Lost
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Wonder Woman returns to Paradise Island in order to speak with her Mother about the possibility of children, only to find the Amazons turned to stone. Sorcerer Felix Faust demands three mystical artifacts as the ransom. Part 5 of the Modern Wondertrev series
1. Chapter 1

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

"As feared, tropical storm Gardner has been upgraded to hurricane Gardner!" Snapper Carr reported, clutching his hood as the wind and rain swirled around him, "Metropolis residents are warned to take immediate shelter, and roads are open to emergency vehicles only!"

As he was reporting this, a fire truck was rushing towards the scene of an overturned vehicle. The driver inside groaned as he tried to make the window wipers work faster, "It doesn't rain, but it pours."

At that moment, a stop sign came smashing through the window, causing the fire truck to swerve dangerously, crashing through a guardrail, and hanging off of the edge of the highway.

"Get to the back!" the driver ordered his partner

Unfortunately, it was too late…. The fire truck started to fall off of the Bridgeway. The two man inside, yelled in alarm.

Suddenly, before they hit the ground, a red cape went zooming past.

Superman grunted as he caught the truck with one hand… and then one of the drivers who had fallen through the window, with the other.

"Hold on!" cried out another voice, as Wonder Woman lassoed the truck with her golden lasso, taking some of the weight herself.

Together, she and Superman were able to lower the fire truck to the ground.

One of the drivers sighed in relief, "That was close."

"Is everyone okay?" Superman asked.

"A little worse for wear, but we're alright."

Superman glanced up at Diana and grinned at her, however, before she could say anything, she heard a small child screaming.

"MOMMY!"

Before the tree that she was in could fall to the ground, Diana raced over and grabbed the child, carrying her to safety. "You're safe now little sister."

"You're not my sister!"

A little further up the street, a beta woman was standing outside her house, a relieved look on her face when she spotted her young daughter in Diana's arm.

"CASSIE!"

"MOMMY!"

The pair were reunited, and the mother sighed in relief, "How could you run off like that? You almost scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry Mommy!"

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you! You're my whole world!"

The pair made their way inside, and Diana just stared after them, clearly distracted… so distracted, that she didn't hear the traffic light fall behind her, heading straight for her head.

"DIANA!"

Superman sped forwards and pushed Diana to safety, frowning in concern when she came to her senses. "You're usually more careful than that… is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry, I was just…" She sighed and shook her head, "… I've been feeling… a certain need for children lately. I find myself fascinated by them."

"I'm sorry to ask this…. But has Steve had a heat recently?"

Diana couldn't help but smile softly at the memory of Steve lying under her, his face flushed in pleasure and his golden hair matted to his head with sweat. Despite the glazed look in his eyes, he still looked at her with love.

"Diana?"

She shook herself out of the memory, "Y-Yes… he's just recently out of it. He's resting at the moment…. Why?"

Clark sighed, "It's not just omega's who feel a little… broody. Sometimes, after a heat, the Alpha will feel the same. Diana, I think you want a child of your own with Steve."

She thought to herself for a few moments, before sighing. "I think you're right… my own Mother used to say that the planets revolved around me, like I was the sun in her life…. I think I want my own relationship like that, with a child of my own."

"And what has Steve said?"

"… We haven't spoken about it. He's on contraceptives, and because of his job, I'm reluctant to try and convince him. It's his body, he'll be the one who's carrying the child… it's up to him." She then glanced at Clark, "Have you had that talk with Lex."

Clark turned away at this, "Lex… ever since the meteorite incident in Smallville, when he lost his hair, the doctors have said that he'll also be infertile because of it."

"Oh Clark, I'm so sor- "

He waved his hand, "I bonded with Lex because of him being him… it had nothing to do with fertility and all that rubbish…. Talk to Steve, see what he wants. You might find he wants the same thing."

Diana nodded thoughtfully to herself, before a sudden thought came to her, "I may need to speak to my Mother."

"Why?"

"… If Steve wants a child, and he gives birth to a girl, then my Mother may insist that she be raised on Themyscira. I need to talk this through with her… and it has been such a long time since I've seen her."

"Will you be taking Steve?"

Diana nodded, "I'll have to… he gets a little vulnerable after his heats."

Seeing that she had made up her mind, Clark sighed, "When will you be back?"

"… I don't know."

Without another word, Diana shot off into the sky, heading straight for home.

…

She always loved watching Steve sleep, especially after she had helped him through a heat. His face was relaxed, a soft smile on his face as he curled up under the covers. The duvet covered the lower half of his body, and his t-shirt was pushed up slightly to reveal part of his toned stomach.

Hera, she loved this man.

Slowly, she sat down on the edge of the bed and gently ran her fingers through his hair until he stirred back to life.

"Mmmm, Angel…. What's wrong?"

Diana frowned, "What makes you ask that?"

Pushing himself into a seated position, Steve yawned and sleepily smiled at his Alpha. "You've got that look on your face… you want to say something, but you don't think you can without upsetting someone."

"…. I was thinking about the future."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Have you… have you given any thought to children?"

Almost immediately, a flush appeared on Steve's cheeks and he smiled shyly at his Alpha. "Really? With me?"

"Of course with you…" She pulled Steve close and kissed him, "… I could think of no other omega I would have a child with."

Steve hummed happily into the kiss, "So…" he whispered after they parted, "… when can we start?"

"After we've talked to my mother."

"… Huh?"

She sighed, "If you give birth to a baby girl, my mother may insist that she be raised on Themyscira… I hope to speak to her and change her mind before we go any further."

Steve was silent for a bit, nibbling on his bottom lip as he thought to himself. "Alright… we'll go and see your Mother."

"Really?" Diana smiled, "You'd be willing to come with me? I know they didn't exactly treat you nicely last time."

"If it'll make you happy Angel, I'd go visit Hades with you…. Although, I think your Mother is close."

"Steve!"

"Kidding!"


	2. Chapter 2

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

"You look more radiant than ever Mother… no, that will never work. Why didn't I visit earlier? Of course, I visited earlier, you just didn't see me… no, she'll never believe that. The world was in peril, I had no time to visit…. Hera, give me strength!"

Steve slowly blinked back into consciousness, wrapping his heat blanket around him as he glanced over at his Alpha, who had been talking to herself for the past half hour.

"She'll be happy to see you…" Steve whispered, pushing himself up and gently placing his hand on Diana's shoulder, "… you don't need to overthink it like this."

"… I need her to be in a good mood before I mention anything about children. We're approaching Themyscira now."

"This is a way nicer journey than last time." Steve grumbled, only for his eyes to widen in shock. As the plane had passed through protective shield surrounding Themyscira, the pair quickly noticed that the Greek style island was on fire.

They landed in the main courtyard, with Steve glancing over to the steps. He remembered watching his Alpha walk down them…. She was stunning then and she is stunning now. Slowly, they got out of the plane, and glanced around.

Everything was in ruin. Cracked buildings, statues and various objects on fire.

"Aunt Antiope!" Diana suddenly cried out, rushing over into the smoke, towards some shadowed figures, only to take a step back in shock.

They were all stone.

"By the Goddesses!" she gasped as Steve slowly made his way over. Before he could ask any questions, her gaze fell on the Temple.

"Mother!"

She raced towards the Temple, closely followed by Steve. They ran through the throne room, ducking under broken pillars to try and find Queen Hippolyta.

They didn't see the figure watching them from the shadows.

Eventually, Diana found her mother, her face falling as she stepped closer… Hippolyta was as stone and statue-like as the rest of them.

"Oh Mother…" She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as she cupped her Mother's face, "…. Forgive me. I should have been here to protect you. I should have- "

She stopped in her tracks, spotting an unfamiliar figure approaching from behind in the reflection of a golden shield. In one swift movement, she grabbed the shield, pushed Steve behind her and flung the shield at the figure like a frisbee.

It struck him in the midsection, sending the skinny man flying backwards into a stone pillar.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

The man just sneered at her, raising his hand and muttering a Latin incantation, sending red spheres of lightning straight at Diana.

"Angel!" Steve exclaimed in concern, as he watched Diana reflect the spheres with her bracelet, knocking them away from her and Steve. Eventually, she was forced to backflip out of reach, rebounding off a stone pillar to leap over the stranger's head.

She then lifted a broken pillar off the ground and threw it towards the man, forcing him to dive to the ground.

Steve winced as the pillar came too close to the Queen for comfort…. He was regretting not bringing his gun now.

"Don't bring your gun Steve…" he muttered under his breath, "… there's no need for guns on Themyscira."

As the man was picking himself up off the ground, Diana charged towards him and punched him straight towards the pillar, stunning the man. She then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer. "How dare you defile this sacred ground!" she growled.

As she drew back her fist once again, the man held his hands up in defence. "Wait! Harm me and the others shall remain as they are! Cold, hard stone!"

"Who are you?! TALK!"

The beta smirked, "My name is Faust. Felix Faust… I'm a humble student of the mystic arts."

"Why did you attack my sisters?!"

"They left me no choice… I had to defend myself."

Unsurprisingly, Diana wasn't impressed. She lifted him into the air and growled at him, "By turning them into stone?!"

"I cam here in pursuit of ultimate knowledge! To find this, I need to find the fragments of an ancient, sacred relic! The first piece was here, on this island!"

"… Go on."

"I'll make you a deal! I'll restore your sisters, if you help me find the other fragments."

"Why should I believe you?!"

The man opened his right hand, which glowed a soft pink, before a small, stone disc with the face of Medusa carved on, appeared. "A small gesture of goodwill…" the man crooned, aiming the disc at Hippolyta's statue, "…. Ravis Vitai!"

The eyes on the stone disc glowed yellow, and the stone shell surrounding the Queen disappeared. She groaned in exhaustion, almost falling to the ground, if it weren't for Steve catching her.

"I've got you…" he tried to whisper soothingly, quickly allowing Diana to take her Mother, when the Queen glared at him.

"Mother!" Diana cried out in relief, "Are you alright?"

"Of course… just a little weak." Hippolyta smiled at her daughter, "It is so good to see you again Diana."

"And I, you Mother."

Faust chuckled menacingly from the side-lines, "What a sweet reunion."

"The intruder…" Hippolyta grabbed her sword again and charged at Faust, "… we must stop him!"

Faust simply held up the stone disc again, "Dreco Vatisis!"

The eyes glowed yellow once again, and Hippolyta cried out in pain, falling back as her body turned to stone once again. Once again, Steve was there to catch her, lowering the statue to the ground.

"MONSTER!" Diana bellowed at Faust, "Give me that!"

The disc disappeared, and Faust chuckled. "I need your answer… will you help me?"

Diana looked as though she was going to hit him… and then she took a step back. "What kind of a man are you?!"

Faust smirked, summoning an hourglass out of nowhere and twirling it until the sand began to fall. "A practical one…. You have twenty-four hours to find me the rest of the fragments, otherwise your dear mother and sisters will remain like this forever… and your precious omega will be mine."

"Steve?!" Before Diana could reach him, a pink glow surrounded Steve as he was pulled backwards, chains molded all around him, tying him to a stone pillar.

"Dia- "

With another click of Faust's fingers, Steve was gone.

"Bastard!" Diana growled, unable to keep her temper down, "Go on then! Where will I find these relics?!"

He held up three red crystals, "These crystals are attuned to the mystical energies of the fragments. They will lead the way."

Diana allowed him to drop the crystals in her hand, before she grabbed his tunic once again and pinned him against the wall. "Heed my words Faust!" she tightened her grip, "If you break your vow or hurt Steve in any way, no magic in the universe will save you from me!"

Faust barely flinched, "I'd hurry if I were you…" the hourglass floated closer, "… the meter's running."

….

As Diana left (despite not really wanting to), Faust made his way back into the Temple, snapping his fingers as Steve reappeared (although, he was gagged this time).

"Don't worry…" Faust smirked, "…. I'm sure your precious Alpha won't let you down."

He then drew a golden circle in the air, and zapped it with lightning, creating a small portal.

"FAUST!" boomed a loud voice, "WHY DO YOU LINGER THERE?!"

"A change in plans My Lord."

"WHAT?!"

"The relics are protected by powerful forces! Why should I risk my neck, when someone else can get them for me?"

"IF YOU FAIL ME, IT'S NOT YOUR NECK YOU'LL HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT."

Faust gulped, "The prize will soon be ours, with the help of the Amazonian princess."

"DIANA…. OH, THIS WILL BE PERFECT."


	3. Chapter 3

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

"Batman…" Diana's voice came over the communicator, clearly trying not to growl, "… It's Diana. I need some background information on a man called Faust. Felix Faust… he's some kind of sorcerer."

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

Diana was silent for a few moments, "I'm sorry…" she sounded rushed, "… I have to go."

The communicator went silent.

Bruce sighed, tapping a few keys on the computer and activating communications to Alfred.

"Alfred… track Diana for me."

"Of course… I should warn you Sir, that she is happily bonded and unlikely to- "

"- Alfred."

"She's heading towards England. Oxford if I'm quite certain… judging by her course, she's going to the Museum of Natural History."

….

Breaking into the museum was easy.

All she had to do, was pry open a window at the top of the building and drop down into the room below. Pulling the crystal out of her belt pouch, she navigated around the room.

Coming to a stop near an amphora, she cast her mind back to when she'd last been here…. On a date with Steve almost six months ago.

*****Flashback*****

"Look at this Angel…" Steve pointed at a gorgeous amphora, "… 6th century B.C. The earliest known example of a red-figured amphora. Artist: unknown."

Diana glanced at the amphora, her eyes lighting up in glee, "Menalippe! My Aunt always was a beautiful artist… I always told her, her art was museum quality."

"How did- "

"The Amazons weren't always secluded on Themyscira… Menalippe used to make these amphoras for all the richest families. They used to come to her specifically."

*****End Flashback*****

They often had museum dates… Steve was very interested in the World Wars, and Diana loved anything ancient.

Turning her mind away from Steve, Diana focused on the mission. Following the crystal, it led her to another amphora on a pedestal at the end of the room, prompting her to walk over.

She missed the red security laser by her feet.

Alarms blared, and metal walls came down on all the windows, preventing Diana from leaving the museum.

She rolled her eyes, "First things first…" With a precise karate strike, the amphora shattered, and a stone item was revealed, "… why would Faust want this?"

Then she heard the rumbling.

Spinning around, she cursed when she saw the stone statue that had been nearby, come to life and draw its sword, staring down at her.

"Great Gaia!"

As it threw the sword down, she dashed through its legs and grabbed her lasso, using it to try and pull the statue's sword away from its hand.

It barely flinched, before it then dragged Diana straight towards it… straight into its fist.

"UGH!" Diana grunted, as she was propelled back into the wall, pain shooting up and down her back.

It was only when she dived out of the way of the sword again, that she realised that the statue had the fragment that she needed in its palm.

"No!" she growled, flying over and trying to wrench the fist open, "I need that!"

She ducked and dodged several times more, before a lucky punch sent her flying into the opposite wall, stone boulders falling down on top of her.

"That… is… it…" she grunted, using all her strength to lift the boulder on top of her, up into the air, "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! And I will not be denied!"

She threw the boulder at the statue's leg, smirking as it cracked and crumbled under the force. Whilst it was distracted, she flew at it, punching it until the head broke off from the rest of the body. Once it was on the ground, she struck it again and again until it was nothing but dust.

The fragment was hers.

"Diana!"

She glanced up to the hole in the ceiling, frowning when Superman appeared.

"What's going on?!"

"This is none of your concern!"

Superman dropped down to the ground, glancing around before turning his attention to Diana. "When my friends start tearing up museums, then it becomes my concern… I've already alerted the others. When they get here, they'll want an explanation."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Diana sighed and nodded. "Okay… Okay."

…

"… Of course I don't trust this Faust man, but what else can I do? He has Steve as his hostage, and my sisters and mother as statues!"

Barry zipped around the rooftop, before stopping next to Diana, "I say we go to Themyscira and wipe the smile off that would-be sorcerer's face!"

"No!" Diana objected, "My Mother might not mind Steve, but he's an omega. Beta and Alpha males would definitely not be allowed on the island."

"… Somebody should have told this Faust guy that."

Diana sighed, "Besides, I gave my word that I would find the other relics."

"I'm afraid that leaves us with one course of action." J'onn spoke up, "… We'll have to help you Diana."

"Thank you…" she whispered, "… thank you!"

…

"It was all Iris could talk about…" Barry sighed, to J'onn, "… all she kept talking about was how I was absolutely not allowed to go to Themyscira. Apparently, she couldn't bare the thought of me on a sandy, sunny beach, surrounded by women just like Diana who hadn't seen a man like me in… well forever."

"Have you told her that you will not be allowed to go to Themyscira?"

"Multiple times! And besides, I'm happily married to her!" Barry threw his hands in the air, "Why would I even think about rushing off to find an Amazon!"

As they came face to face with an old Aztec temple deep with the jungles of South America, J'onn gestured to it with the crystal they were given. "Maybe we should focus on getting those relics?"

"On it! No problem!"

Barry grabbed the crystal, shot into the temple and came back out with a Greek style vase (very unusual in South America). "See! That was easy!" He opened the vase up and pulled the relic out.

And then the ground started to rumble, and a giant snake burst up, eyes glowing red and fire in its throat.

"Or not!"

…..

Meanwhile, Clark and Diana were following the other crystal…. Which led them to an unusual place.

"That can't be right!" Clark exclaimed.

Diana smirked at him, "According to the gem, it's here."

Together, they flew down and entered the Metro Mall through some open skylights (alright, not completely open, but open enough for Superman to wrench them open).

"You know…" Diana mused, "… when I first came here, I thought these places were like Temples."

"They are… for people who worship their credit cards."

As they walked past a clothing store, Diana sneered in disgust at the clothes the mannequins were wearing. "How can girls wear clothing like that?"

"No idea." Using his X-ray vision, Clark stared at the floor… and then he saw it. "There it is."

Flying up in the air, he began to spin around, acting like a drill and burrowing into the floor of the mall, quickly emerging with the relic.

"Why was it buried here?" Diana asked in confusion.

"I don't know… but it's been here a very long time."

"Someone went through a lot of trouble to make sure these fragments were never discovered." When she held the crystal over the artefact, there was a build up of white light and an explosion that sent the pair flying back, with Diana dropping the fragment to the ground, causing it to shatter.

When the white light faded away, Diana rubbed her eyes and called out for Superman. "Clark? Clark?"

When her vision cleared, she took a step back in shock. Standing in front of her, was a giant, gargoyle-like creature with ruby red eyes and large wings.

"Superman!"

…..

Superman groaned in pain, hissing at the pain of being temporally blinded. "Diana? Diana?"

He cried out when he saw a thin, horned lizard-like creature staring at him, ruby red eyes and a thin, whip-like tail.

And teeth sharp enough to eat him.

"Diana!"


	4. Chapter 4

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

"What have you done with Superman?!" Diana growled at the gargoyle creature, "Answer me!"

When it just growled at her, she snarled and charged at it, punching it across the face several times, sending it flying back. It quickly recovered, flying straight at her and striking her in the face.

"Oh, this will be a challenge." She snarled, a blood-thirsty grin on her face.

….

"J'ONN!" Barry yelled as the Martian yelled in pain, fire swirling around the area. He caught the other man in his arms and helped him to the ground, quickly placing himself in the line of fire and swirling his arms around like mini whirlwinds, hoping to deflect the fire away from the pair.

"You're toast!" he yelled, whooping as his little trick deflected the fire back at the snake… though it only really worked as a distraction.

As the snake hissed at the heat, Barry ran up the snake's body, prompting the snake to loop around and try and catch him. When the snake lunged, Barry jumped through the loop, meaning that the snake ended up tying himself into a knot.

With the snake unable to breathe any more fire, Barry raced over to J'onn and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" J'onn groaned, "… please, find the relic and I'll deal with the rest."

Barry obeyed, just as the snake unknotted itself and lunged at the Martian…. Who punched it in the face, sending it flying back to the ground, completely unconscious.

It was over in seconds.

Barry zipped back and frowned at the scene. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

…..

Superman grunted in pain as the lizard creature kicked him in the mid-section, sending him flying through the window of a bookshop and crashing into the shelves.

Shaking his muscles out, Superman charged at the creature, striking it several times in the face in an attempt to subdue it.

…..

Meanwhile, in rainy Gotham, an older man was making his way to the local university, trying not to drop his books on the puddled ground.

"Professor Elrich?"

The man rolled his eyes, "No conferences without a prior appointment. See my secretary and- "He yelped in shock as lightning lit the area up… casting the shadow of a bat on the university doors. Spinning around, he whimpered at the sight of the Batman dropping down to the ground.

"Tell me about Faust." Batman demanded.

…..

Diana grunted as she struggled with the gargoyle creature, pushing it away from her in order to give herself some manoeuvring room.

Once she was free, she grabbed her lasso and looped it around the creature's neck.

…..

Superman gasped as the tail wrapped its tail around his neck, dragging him backwards and flinging him into wall after wall.

…

"Foul demon!" Diana growled, pulling the gargoyle into the air, yelping as it threw itself backwards, using her as a shield as it smashed through a concrete wall.

Stunned, she let go of the lasso and fell to the ground, landing on top of an antique car and groaning in pain.

…

"Oh, come on…" Clark sighed when he saw the antique car flying towards him, "… that's a- UMPH!"

…

Everything was on fire, but the gargoyle creature still thrived, throwing the car back at Diana, who dodged, causing it to smash into the wall behind her. As it charged towards her, she wrenched electrical cables from the power source and thrust them into the creature's chest.

…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clark screamed as the lizard creature suddenly seemed to develop new powers, causing electricity to course through his entire body.

When he tried to get free, the creature kicked him in the stomach, before punching him to the ground, landing on top of him with a thud.

Groaning, Clark slowly opened his eyes, quickly realising that they had landed near the mall fountain (now off due to opening hours).

It was then he saw Diana's reflection in the water, replacing where he thought the lizard creature would appear.

"Diana?"

Seeing that she was about to strike once again, Clark raised his voice a little more, "Diana, it's me!"

She didn't listen, punching Clark's head into the concrete stone below his head. It had no effect, meaning that when she grabbed him by the back of the head and threw him across the mall, it was able to recover quickly.

"Diana, stop!" He yelled as Diana charged him, "It's an illusion! "

…..

Diana frowned as the gargoyle creature held its hands up, backing away from her.

Strange behaviour, but she would pay it no heed.

…..

Clark grunted when Diana punched him across the face two more times, forcing him to bring his arms up to his face as a make-shift shield. The strength behind Diana's punches caused him to skid across the floor, however when he stopped a kick to the knee, he forgot about the other leg.

With one swift movement, Diana kicked him across the face, sending him flying through several concrete columns.

…

"I won't ask again!" Diana growled at the creature, smirking as it lay stunned against the wall, making it easy for her to grab it by the throat and lift it off the ground, "Where. Is. Superman?!"

The creature groaned, lifting a clawed hand and pointing at something behind her.

When she twisted around, she spotted some dressing mirrors… which showed her gripping Superman by the neck. When she turned back around, Superman winced and smiled at her.

"I tried to tell you…." He groaned, chuckling as Diana quickly let go of him, helping him sit on the ground.

Diana shook her head in dismay, "I'm so sorry… what kind of horror have we unleashed?"

….

"WHERE IS SHE FAUST?! WHERE IS THE AMAZON PRINCESS?!"

Steve was startled awake by the loud booming voice, peering out of his cage.

"Please have patience my Lord. I- "

"PATIENCE?!"

Steve couldn't help but smirk at how Faust flinched back from the flames.

"I HAD PATIENCE FOR OVER 3'000 YEARS! AND THEN THAT BRAT RUINED IT!"

"Forgive me my lord…" Faust simpered, "… I only meant that the relics will soon be here, I can feel it in my bones. And then Lord Ares, the world will be ours."

"INDEED, IT WILL…. INDEED, IT WILL."

'Ares' Steve groaned behind the gag, resisting the urge to slam his head against the bars of the cage, 'Well this was just perfect.'


	5. Chapter 5

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

"There are powerful forces at work here." Diana mused, examining the relic as Superman stretched out his sore muscles and rubbed the back of his bruised head.

"Ouch… Tell me something I don't know."

Diana couldn't help but smirk at the pout on Clark's face, helping him to his feet. "I hope I didn't hurt you?"

"Let's just say I'm glad we're usually on the same side… never tell Lex about this, he'll never let me live it down."

As they headed out of the mall, Clark winced. "Remind me to lie when Lex asks what happened here…. I remember how much money he put into this place."

"Well… hopefully the others are having more luck."

Suddenly, Diana's communicator beeped. "Diana. I've dug up something on this Faust man."

"What is it."

"… I think you'd better see for yourself."

….

"Fascinating…" J'onn muttered, him and Barry having joined the others in Gotham, "… Faust clearly has a great passion for learning."

Barry nodded in agreement, picking up a gold staff that had a diamond at the top, "Where did he even get all of this? Warlock R Us?"

As he continued to examine the staff, he failed to notice the diamond crackle as electricity seemed to generate within it.

"Don't touch that!" he heard Batman yell, promoting him to turn in that direction, yelping as the staff fired a bolt of electricity at Batman.

It was only thanks to Batman's quick reflexes, that he managed to dodge the blast, causing it to hit the wall.

"Oops…" Barry quickly put the staff down and gave Batman a sheepish look, "Sorry… it's the scientist in me."

"Don't touch anything!" Batman yelled, "We don't know what powers we're dealing with here!"

Quietly, the other three put whatever they were examining, down as well, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"So, who is this Faust?" Clark eventually spoke up.

Batman placed a photo on the table, "Felix Faust was once a respected professor of archaeology. But when he became obsessed with the mystic arts, he was kicked out of the university for his radical ideas. He swore revenge on those who mocked him, and several people later disappeared in mysterious circumstances."

Glancing around the room, Diana gestured at the upper wall. "I have a pretty good idea where they went."

Up on the walls, there were three faces frozen in fear and pain.

"And now I'm going to have nightmares." Barry sighed

Clark nodded in agreement, "He's mad…. He's actually mad."

"There's more…" sighed Batman, "… I found his journal. The last entries make reference to Tartarus and someone trapped down there."

Diana took a step back at this, "The pit of lost souls…. "

"What's so special about it?"

"… I have told you all the tale of Ares and he tried to take over the world… how I met Steve. What I didn't tell you was what happened afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

"Afterwards, Hades trapped Ares in the Pit of Lost Souls. My Mother always suspected that Hades had something to do with Ares's uprising, but we couldn't prove it. Hades, of course, was very quick to trap Ares in the pit to prove his own innocence. It's one of the most secure places to ever exist, and Hades is the only one who can open the doors to the pit, however… there was once a key that Zeus himself held. When forces tried to take this key, it was decided that the key should be broke up into many different pieces and scattered across the globe."

She turned to the others, "Mother told me that she was entrusted with the safe-keeping of one of the pieces in the temple."

"Then…" J'onn stepped forwards, "… these relics that we have been looking for are all pieces of the key?"

Barry frowned, "Then, why would Faust want it? To release Ares or something else trapped in the pit?"

"He intends to use it…" Batman stated, putting the pieces that they'd gathered together and holding them up, "… and yes Barry, I believe it is to release Ares."

Clark groaned, "That's just what we need… so where is this gate to the pit of lost souls? I assume there's an Earth entrance?"

"I would have thought your omega would know?" teased Diana, "He is very keen on Ancient Greek myths and history, is he not?"

"I try not to ask him about entrances to Tartarus… Lex can get very enthusiastic about the subject."

Diana chuckled at this, before sighing wearily. "It doesn't matter anyway. The entrance is under Themyscira, which means that no mere mortal can get access to it."

"Diana… you can't give Faust that key."

"If I don't, then my Mother and sisters will remain as stone forever and Faust will keep Steve for himself!"

"And if you do give him the key, it might mean the end of the world." Batman stated.

Diana was clearly conflicted as she started pacing back and forth, his hands running through her hair in frustration.

"What are you going to do?" J'onn asked

"… I don't know… I just don't know."

….

"I should thank you for raising such a devoted daughter…" Faust muttered, softly stroking the stone cheek of the Queen, before turning to Steve in the cage, "… and you! She was so eager to cooperate because of her darling little omega."

He smirked as Steve cursed furiously behind his gag, wriggling to try and get free of the bonds.

However, before he could say anything else, the doors to the temple flew open and Diana stormed in.

"Faust!" she growled.

"Back already?" he chuckled, summoning the hourglass to his side, "And with hours to spare…. I'm impressed. Have you got the relics?"

Diana glared at him, pulling the blanket off the item she was carrying to reveal a stone object. Before she handed it over however, she took a step back. "First, free my Mother and Steve!"

"Yes, yes, of course, of course!" Faust twisted around and muttered the Latin incantation, causing the stone shell to practically melt away from Hippolyta. A click of his fingers than brought an ungagged and unbound Steve to his side.

An unbound Steve who attempted to give the man a good walloping.

All it took was another click of his fingers, for Faust to send Steve to Hippolyta's side instead. Seeing that her mother and omega were safe, Diana handed the key over and raced over to their side.

"Mother…" she gasped in relief, before pulling Steve close and kissing him, "… Steve, oh thank Hera."

Faust wasn't moved by the show of affection, grinning at the key in his hands. "Finally… after three thousand years, the key is complete."

"Diana… you didn't!" Hippolyta shook her head in shock, desperately hoping it wasn't true.

Faust smirked, "Thank you for your assistance, but now that your usefulness is over…" he held the stone disc up again, "… Petrificus Vital-"

He yelped when someone shot past him, grabbing the disc from out his hands.

"You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve pal." Barry chuckled,

"W-what is this!" Faust took a step back in shock, his eyes darting to the statue above the throne…. Just as another figure swooped down from it, striking him across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Hippolyta was disgusted by the sight, turning to her daughter in shock. "You brought men here? Alpha and beta men, not just him?!" At the word 'him', she gestured at Steve, "To Themyscira?!"

Batman however, was sneering at Faust. "Did you really think she'd trust scum like you?" he asked, as J'onn and Clark flew down from the ceiling.

"It's over Faust…" Clark ordered, "… come along quietly."

"NEVER!" Faust shot a ball of energy at the trio, creating a distraction as the three dived to the side, allowing him to get to his feet, and fire off more balls. A third one, hit Superman in the chest, sending him flying back.

Barry then leapt on the offense, zipping around Faust, "Now you see me…now you don't!"

Realising that the energy balls weren't going to have an effect on the speedster, Faust waved his hand and the ground cracked in a semi-circle all around him, causing rubble to create a wall around him.

Barry couldn't stop in time, and stumbled over the rubble, flying into the wall behind Faust.

J'onn then went on the offensive, knocking into Faust with his shoulder, causing the beta to fall down the stairs. Any shots that Faust fired at the Martian went straight through the alien, prompting Faust to form a larger energy ball and throw it at both Batman and J'onn.

Whilst the pair were able to dive to the side, Batman was slightly stunned by the explosion made by the ball hitting the stairs…. Meaning that he didn't see the pillar above him, crack and fall towards him.

Superman was quick to save the other Alpha, but the distraction gave Faust the chance to grab the key and race towards the exit.

Until a batarang hit him in the back of the leg.

"Sorry…" Steve apologised to Batman, holding his hands up in defence, "… but he kept me captive in a bloody bird-cage. He deserved that."

Batman just smirked at him, firing his grappling rope at Faust in order to keep the man restrained. Diana did the same with her lasso

Faust didn't allow this for too long, grabbing the rope and the lasso and sending a bolt of electricity through each of them. Batman and Diana cried out in pain, letting go of their respective leashes and falling to the ground unconscious.

Before Faust could try and make his escape once again, J'onn suddenly appeared in front of him, ghosting through the floor.

"Halt!"

When Faust tried to escape in the other direction, Superman, Flash and Steve stopped to block him.

"Ampaloy!" Faust yelled, throwing three stones at them which instantly morphed into thorny vines, grabbing Superman and Flash before they could even think about speeding away. Steve, who had 'borrowed' one of the Amazonian swords and was slashing at the vines, slicing them in two as they tried to grab him.

"Does someone have any weed-killer?"

Eventually, he was unable to stop them, as one grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up into the air as another vine grabbed J'onn. As Diana and Batman slowly regained consciousness, Diana dashed over, grabbing Steve's dropped sword and raced to their rescue.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Faust walked over to Hippolyta. "Come Your Highness, we don't want to be late for the big event?"

Hippolyta growled and darted at him, dagger in her hand, however due to her weakened state, Faust restrained her with ease and zapped her, causing her to lose consciousness again.

"MOTHER!" Diana yelled, trying to push past the vines, only for them to pull her back.

"Escra-Napolin, Efolin!" Faust chanted, a smirk on his face as he and the Queen disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

"MOTHER!" Diana screamed, as the vines dried up and cracked, allowing everyone to break free of their restraints.

She raced over, gasping at the sight of the large hole that had been burned through the solid stone.

"We're too late…" Barry whispered, "… she's gone."

"And so is the key." Sighed Clark.

Diana took a shaky step back, pulling away from Steve when he tried to comfort her. "No…" she whispered in dismay, "… no."

There were a couple minutes of silence, before Diana took a deep breath and turned to face the rest of the team. "There's only one place they could be going… follow me."

She led them further and further into the Temple, grabbing a lit torch and leading them to a stone door, with a large stone button by its' side. Once she pushed it, there was a rumbling sound and the door slid up, revealing a long, spiralling staircase, which they all headed down.

"Ummmm… what's that smell?" Barry asked, wincing as they headed further down.

"Don't ask."

When they reached the bottom, they walked into a large underground cavern, full of the ruins of Ancient Greece. In fact, it was almost like an entire city had been forgotten down here and left to rot.

…..

By large ornate doors, with the symbol of Tartarus carved onto them, Faust had Hippolyta chained to a broken pillar, walking up to the doors with the key.

"Don't do this!" Hippolyta cried out, "Please, you don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing! I've dreamt of this moment my whole life… When Ares came to Earth the first time, I desperately tried to get to Washington to meet up with him, but your bloody daughter had already defeated me!" He placed the key in the keyhole, a smirk on his face, "Now… let's not keep our new Lord waiting."

He turned the key, cackling in delight as everything started to rumble, gears clanking against each other as the wooden beams holding the door shut, slowly started to move to one side.

"NO!" Hippolyta cried out, struggling against her restraints, but to no avail…. She was still severely weakened.

….

"Hera help us!" Diana gasped as she and the rest of the League flew in that direction, Steve in her arms and Batman held by the arms by Superman, Flash speeding along the ground.

….

The stone doors creaked open, to reveal the flames that consumed the Pit of Lost Souls, as the shadowed figure of a God came striding out.

"Free at last!" Ares hissed in glee, smirking at the sight of Faust on his knees.

"Welcome Lord Ares. To welcome your return back to Earth, I brought an offering." He gestured at the chained Hippolyta.

Ares beamed at the sight, "Do my eyes deceive me? Queen Hippolyta at my mercy, to greet her Lord and Master."

Glaring at Ares, Hippolyta sneered at him. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't hated every bone in your body and cursed your existence!"

"And not a day has gone by when I haven't envisioned removing your pretty head from that gorgeous body…. Like what you did to my son!"

"Ummmm, my Lord?" Faust stepped forwards, "I've upheld my end of the bargain, I delivered you your freedom and the Amazonian queen. Now I demand what you promised me!"

Preoccupied with each other, Ares and Faust failed to notice Diana and Steve drop down behind a nearby pillar.

"Ah yes…" Ares chuckled, a purple sphere appearing in his hands, "… ultimate knowledge" He pressed his index finger against Faust's head, smirking as the purple glow caused Faust's skin to wither as he visibly aged. "And ultimately, pain and suffering are all man will ever know."

Faust screamed in pain, falling to his knees, unaware of his horrified audience.

…..

"Oh Lord…" Clark muttered weakly.

Diana turned to the rest of the team, "Distract him." She ordered, grabbing a sword and dashing forwards., leaping into the air and easily slicing through the chains that kept her Mother bound.

"Hurry Mother!" Diana tugged on Hippolyta's hand, pulling her away from Ares.

"So nice to see you again Diana!" Ares sneered, "Is that pretty little omega with you again?!"

He fired a fireball in their direction, prompting them to leap behind a rock.

"I never got to properly meet him last time!" Ares stated, referring of course, to Steve, "He seemed…. Very loving."

"Great…" Steve hissed under his breath, "… just what I need!"

Clark chuckled at the disgust on Steve's face, before flying towards Ares and striking him across the face, sending the God flying back. Whilst the initial attack worked, when Clark tried again, he was back-handed into a stone pillar.

Less than a second later, Ares caught a batarang that had been flung at him, frowning at the red flashing light on it.

Batman watched as his weapon exploded in the God's face, barely damaging the other Alpha as Ares stepped forwards, lazily batting aside another batarang.

As the Gotham Alpha continued his assault, Flash zipped forwards, lashing out at the God quicker than what Ares could combat against. Growing more and more incensed, Ares finally opened his mouth and fired flames at the speedster, chasing him around the room.

"Someone give this guy a breath mint!" Barry yelled.

With Ares focused on Flash, J'onn found it easy to drop down from above and land directly on top of the God, cracking the concrete underneath him and sending the pair crashing through the ground… only for a spurt of fire to send him flying back out, yelling his pain as the flames burned his skin.

As the… more powerful members of their group battled against the Alpha God, Steve rushed over to Hippolyta, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

She sneered at him briefly, pulling her hand away, "Yes…. But Ares must be stopped!" She bent down to grab a shield and sword, "I assume you know how to fight?"

"…. Not with a sword."

"No time like now to learn."

...

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE A GOD?!" Ares raised his hands into the air and smirked at Diana, "Remember this little trick Diana?!"

The ground started to rumble, and rubble fell from the ceiling, prompting Barry to finally come to a stop, glancing up. "Uh-oh."

He then yelped when he felt someone grab his ankles… several someone's' in fact. When he looked down, he yelped at the sight of greyish hands grabbing his feet and legs, lifting him up into the air to prevent him from running away.

The same was happening to the other heroes, with many of them being pulled to the ground and held there.

"Behold the fate of all heroes!" Ares announced, smirking as the dead broke free of their earthy graves, red glowing orbs where eyes should be.

Diana, however, scowled to herself. "Not this again…" she hissed, "… doesn't he have any new tricks?"

As more and more poured out of the ground, Barry was finding himself overwhelmed. "This is all my worst nightmares put together!" he yelled, "Get them off me!"

Superman, who was having no trouble against the undead, using his lasers to slice through them, quickly turned mid-air to grab Flash. "Hang on!" he yelled, as he grabbed Flash and lifted him up into the air.

"Supes?" Barry groaned, "For the next movie night, you don't mind if we avoid any zombie movies?"

"No complaints from me."

Meanwhile, Batman used his grappling hook to propel himself out of reach of the army… until one of the skeletons threw an axe, cutting the rope and sending Batman flying back to the ground. From there he used his explosive batarangs to thin out the army.

J'onn… well J'onn just stood there and went ghost-like, allowing the creatures to slice through him, with the swords hitting their companions.

Diana, Hippolyta and Steve were all fighting back to back, swords and shields slicing through grey, rotting flesh.

"They're too many of them!" Diana yelled, "How do we overcome them?!"

"You can't!" stated Ares from high up above, watching the fight with delight…. Until he saw that the heroes were faring quite well against his army.

One fire ball was fired at J'onn and Batman, crashing into the ground and sending shockwaves throughout the chamber, sending the pair flying and crashing into rubble.

The second fire ball sent Superman flying into a stone column, causing it to smash and fall down, almost hitting Flash as it went. As it were, the impact caused the ground to shatter and crack, knocking Barry out as a stray piece of rubble struck him in the head.

"BOW TO ME MORTALS!" Ares laughed.

He had won after all.


	7. Chapter 7

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

"BOW TO ME MORTALS!" Ares laughed.

However, as he gloated, he missed Faust getting to his feet behind him, the pain of his old bones clearly bothering him and he summoned the last bit of strength, and formed a purple ball of energy between his hands, firing it at Ares's back.

Direct hit.

Ares bellowed in pain, blue lightning crackling around his body as he yelled.

"Great Hera!" Diana cried out, as she stared at the sight.

Inside of falling to the ground unconscious, Ares's skin seemed to peel away as horns grew from his head and his tongue split into three, fur building up all over his face, turning him into a hideous creature.

"Oh, that's just what we need." Steve groaned, wincing as Ares spat another fireball at the elderly Faust, sending the man flying backwards. He, Diana and Hippolyta went on the offensive, leaping at the grotesque form.

Whilst Hippolyta and Diana were smacked to one side, Ares grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him close.

"Mmmmmm…." Ares sniffed at Steve's neck, chuckling at the way the omega squirmed in his grip, "… you've had a recent heat, hmmmm?"

"Piss. Off!" Steve attempted to kick the God in the face, only to yelp when Ares gripped it… hard.

Before Ares could even think about trying to spread Steve's legs, a familiar lasso wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand away.

"Get your hands off of him!" Diana growled, trying to pull Ares off his feet.

However, with one sharp tug, Ares practically threw her into a nearby wall, sneering as he used his teeth to pull the lasso off him, throwing it back at Diana.

"I'll deal with you after I have a little fun with your omega."

Steve rolled his eyes at this, swinging back and forth until he gained enough momentum to kick Ares in the face, forcing the God to let go of him. As he hit the ground, he rolled back and went back on the offensive, slashing at Ares as Hippolyta and Diana formed a plan of their own.

"Diana, the key!" Hippolyta cried out, "It's the only way!"

Diana immediately flew over to the key, screaming in pain when electricity shot through her body the instant she grabbed the key.

Meanwhile, Steve and Hippolyta found themselves pinned to the ground, struggling furiously as Ares leaned over them and hissed in their ears. "You will both be mine and mine alone!"

"Diana! Destroy the key!" Hippolyta ordered, grunting in pain as Ares backhanded her, knocking her unconscious, before doing the same to Steve.

Desperately, the God tried to reach Diana as she pulled the key out of its lock, crying in fear as Diana spun around and threw the key to the ground, smashing it into millions of tiny pieces. As soon as it impacted against the ground, a column of fire swirled into existence, forming a whirlpool near the gates of the Pit of Lost Souls, that started to suck everything into Tarturus.

Diana grabbed a pillar to try and stop herself, squinting at the sight of Ares scrambling to grab purchase on the ground.

Faust's ashes (having aged to point of being a skeleton) were swept into the flames of the Pit, as Batman used his grappling hook to secure himself, whilst Flash ran as fast as he could away from the portal.

Hippolyta was partially shielded from the force… which is more than what could be said for an unconscious Steve.

Limply he was dragged towards the gates, shooting straight towards them.

"STEVE!" Diana cried out in panic, letting go of the pillar with one hand and catching Steve with the other one, "I've got you! I've got you!"

Unfortunately, Ares also had hold of Steve, and was using him to pull himself back out of the Pit. When Diana tried to kick him in an attempt to make him let go, Ares simply hissed and used his monstrous tongue to grab hold of Diana's ankle.

"Oh no you don't!" Diana growled, "GET OFF!"

With one more kick, Ares lost his grip on both Diana and Steve, the force of the whirlpool sucking him back into Tartarus.

"HIPPOLYTA!"

Once Ares was back in the Pit, the doors started to slide close, forcing Diana to sling Steve over her shoulder, so that she could use both hands and drag them to safety, her fingers creating gouges in the solid concrete due to the force.

As the doors slid shut, Diana just managed to pull them out of the way, sighing in relief when she could finally relax.

"He's gone. Thank Athena, it's finally over" Hippolyta sighed in relief, her hand on her sore head, watching as Diana desperately tried to rouse Steve

"Steve… Steve?"

Eventually, Steve started to stir, his eyes flickering open and landing on Diana. "Are you an Angel?" he teased, reminding her of when they first met.

"Only you would be so lucky…." Then Diana seemed to come to a realisation, "…. My sisters!"

Together, they all made their way out of the Temple, with Hippolyta turning away at the sight of all the stone Amazon warriors.

"Is there nothing else we can do?" J'onn asked, sorrow in his voice as he watched Diana and Hippolyta comfort one another.

Barry frowned, pulling Faust's snaked-headed disc out of his pocket. "I've still got this? Will that help?"

"But only Faust knew the spells, without him- "

Suddenly, the sun started to rise on the horizon, and the eyes on the disc glowed a bright yellow and it started to get very hot, causing Barry to drop it in shock.

As soon as it hot the ground, there was a flash of light that practically blinded everyone standing nearby. When the light finally cleared, Diana noticed how the stone started to melt away from her sister's skin.

"Look!"

One by one, Amazon after Amazon were freed from their confinement, many falling to the ground in fatigue.

"How?" Barry asked in amazement, turning to Batman who, of course, had the answer.

"The spell would only last as long as Faust willed it."

"So, now that he's gone, the spell's been broken!" Diana concluded, pulling her Mother in for a hug, "It's a miracle."

"Athena be praised!" Hippolyta sighed in relief.

…

"And for your brave assistance against the sorcerer, Faust…" Hippolyta gazed down at the team of heroes, "… and the mad God, Ares. You have earned our eternal gratitude."

Barry was quivering with excitement, "Eternal gratitude from the Amazon Queen…. Iris is going to flip."

"Hmmm…" J'onn muttered, "… especially when she realises that you came here after telling her you wouldn't be able to go."

"Before you leave…" Hippolyta continued, "… please accept these royal offerings."

One by one, the heroes were given golden laurels, standing up proudly as Hippolyta nodded at them.

"You are all truly heroes."

Clark bowed low, "Thank you, Your Highness."

If Barry shook with excitement anymore, he was going to vibrate through the ground.

"Mother…" Diana spoke up, as the rest of her team started to talk to one another, making the final preparations to leave the island, "… I was wondering if I may speak to you?"

Hippolyta nodded, waving her guards away and gesturing to Diana, encouraging her to come closer. There was a weary look on the Queen's face, as though she was struggling with a decision in her mind. "Yes, my daughter?"

"… The reason Steve and I came here in the first place, was to discuss what should happen if… if Steve gets pregnant." She took a deep breath, "I know that you would like me to hand the child over to your care if it's a daughter…. But I'd like to have your blessing to raise the child with Steve."

Hippolyta frowned at this, "She will be an Amazon… Amazon's should be raised here, on Themyscira."

"That may be true for the children born here, with their parents, but you won't allow Steve to stay here…. He deserves to raise the child he gives birth to."

"Not if it's a girl and an Amazon!"

"You would separate me from my child?"

Hippolyta frowned, "You are more than welcome to come and stay here with her."

"So, you would separate us from Steve?! From my omega?!"

"Enough Diana!" The raised voice caught everyone's attention, "As a Mother, I'm delighted that you finally came to visit…. But as a Queen, I am obliged to uphold the laws of Themyscira, and by bringing these outsiders to our shores, you have broken our most sacred law… this cannot be ignored."

"But Mother- "

"I am sorry Diana…." Hippolyta got to her feet, "…. It is with a heavy heart, that I must exile you from Thermyscira."

"What?" she heard Clark hiss behind her as Steve stepped forwards.

"You can't do that!" he growled, straightening up as the Amazonian warriors glared at him, "She risked her life to save all of you- Hey!"

An Alpha warrior grabbed him from behind and forced him to his knees, with other surrounding him with spears.

"Please!" Clark stepped forwards, "She did this because she loves you, because she loves Steve, her omega! Do you really so little of a bond like that?! You can't punish her for that!"

"No…." Diana interrupted, "… Mother is right. I did break the law and I accept the Queen's judgement… but know this Mother… if I do have a daughter, she will not be coming here. No matter what you say."

She bowed, "It seems the fates were against us… goodbye Mother."

In unison, the Amazonian guards raised their spears in a silent salute to the exiled princess, but also allowing her to lift Steve off the ground and pull him away,

"That's it?!" cried out Barry, as the other started to leave as well, "We're just leaving?! This is so bogus!"

Batman was successful in pulling Barry away, preventing him from really letting loose. "Don't make this harder than it is!" he hissed into Barry's ear, pulling him away.

As they reached the jet, Diana stopped at the ramp, her shoulders slumped, and her fists clenched.

"Diana?" Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, only to frown when Diana shrugged him off and continued into the jet.

"Let's go." She ordered.

As the team flew away, they missed Queen Hippolyta staring after them with a wistful look on her face. "May Hera protect you, my little sun and stars."

…..

"Diana?"

They had been home for over two hours now, and Diana had done nothing but stare at the wall…. Steve was concerned.

"Diana… I've made some pasta… your favourite?"

"Hmmm."

Sensing that that wasn't going to get through to his Alpha, Steve took a seat next to her. "I-I've been thinking about… about what we discussed before we went to…. Before everything happened."

"No matter what my Mother says, our child will be raised here…." Diana interrupted, "… When you next- "

"- Diana, I don't know if I want a child just yet."

Diana span around to stare at her omega, who was looking a little flushed and embarrassed as he continued, "I don't want to risk having a child if there's a chance your Mother's guards will hear about it and take them away…. I think we need to think about this first."

"… You don't want a child anymore?"

Steve was quick to reassure her, gently grabbing her hand, "One day yes Diana! But not when… not when there's a chance your Mother will take them out of spite. Not when you're so hurt by her."

There was silence for a few moments, before Diana said nothing, pushing herself to her feet and striding out of the room… leaving a stunned Steve behind.

….

"You're home then?"

Barry winced at the sound of his wife's voice, spinning around with the bouquet of roses and giving her his most winning smile. "I can explain."

Iris raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh… you can explain why you went to Themyscira and didn't tell me?"

"… We had to help Diana and Steve. We had to!"

There was a tense silence, before Iris sighed and nodded in acceptance. "Alright… that's as good as a reason as any." She walked over and gratefully accepted the roses, "I don't have to worry about you running off with some gorgeous Amazon woman then?"

The words were meant to be teasing, but Barry suddenly got very serious. "Never." He sighed, "If I never see another Amazon woman, apart from Diana, ever again, it would be too soon."

"Barry?"

He tried to smile at her, but it fell a little flat. "Let's just say…. I prefer my women a little more human."


End file.
